Of Royal Blood
by LovelySinner7
Summary: ‘You will soon see the full extent of what I have in store for you Bella Swan. And trust me; the pain will be most pleasurable for me while slow and torturous for you and the people around you. Watch out, I’m coming for you… Bella Swan!’ Warnings inside.
1. Prolouge

Prada Prince: Hey there guys!! Bwhaaa!

LS7:……..My cousin is weird… Anyway, my cousin and I decided to write our very first Twilight fic ever… And it's gonna be great!

Prada Prince: Don't u have other fics to write?

LS7:…………. Hope you guys enjoy our fic!( We don't own Twilight, Robert Pattinson, or anyone for that matter!) This is an AU fic!

Spoilers: If you don't know what happens between Bella and Edward during breaking Dawn the don't read.

Summary: ………..?

**Prologue **

"_We will soon destroy her and everything she holds dear. That includes her daughter." _

The red haired vampire known as Victoria was mad. She was mad with a passion that took over like a virus throughout her system. Ever since the young girl now a beautiful woman with a daughter and husband to love, destroyed her lover James. Victoria tried to get her revenge on Isabella Swan or Bella Swan. Countless times, the red head vampire tried and tried to kill Bella but during those times, something or someone always helped Bella to escape from harm.

'_But this time, things will be much different from my last attempts. Very different.' _Thought the dammed vampire. Her bare feet were soft against the forest of Valtura as she paced back and forth. Her fiery long red hair blew against the soft breeze while her black dress followed her every graceful moves like a ballerina dancing amongst a storm. Victoria stopped suddenly when an idea of the worse kind entered her demonic mind.

"My children, we will destroy Bella swan and her beloved husband Edward Cullen and daughter will soon be in my merciless grasp." Victoria said towards an entire army of 100,000 new born vampires. The number of the new borns out shined an army fighting in the cold war or even Adolf Hitler's. The fiery female vampire was back and Bella Swan would soon discover the meaning of crossing paths with Victoria sooner than she thought. Yes Bella Swan was in for another world of pain and suffering. But this time we don't know if she or those around her will make it out alive… or sane. Victoria wanted revenge and that revenge was Bella. On Victoria's slow moving hand gesture, the other new borns disappeared as though never there. But before she could join them, Victoria looked on around her at the trees and tore one down nearest her with only one third of her actual strength.

'_You will soon see the full extent of what I have in store for you Bella Swan. And trust me; the pain will be most pleasurable for me while slow and torturous for you and the people around you. Watch out, I'm coming for you…'_

'_Bella Swan!' _

LS7&Prada Prince: Please…

Edward: Read and review!


	2. Goodbye beautiful Day

LS7: Nice… So anyway this is the part of the story where everything isn't as it seems…

Prada Prince: Yeah! So we want you guys to enjoy this story! K?

LS7: Of course they will come on have some faith will ya! This story was your idea!

Prada Prince: Tru!

LS7: We don't own the song Goodbye Beautiful Day or Twilight period!

Chapter 1: Goodbye Beautiful Day

_Ever felt like something was too good to be true? That feeling in which something that was in your past, sparks up again at the worst possible time?_

_My name is Isabella Swan but now it's Bella Cullen. I was once human with a normal human life which included divorced parents, a normal high school life with normal friends. But when the love of my life, my boyfriend, now my husband and the father of my five year old daughter, Renesme came into my life, that's when everything changed. Edward Cullen, a man who I loved since our first meeting has been nothing but supportive of me and everything I stand for… including when he should go hunting. But even though my new family life is peaceful with me now as a vampire, something seems a mis. I have this feeling that our once peaceful world will soon become dark and filled with blood curling screams. I've told Edward about it but he just thought I was going crazy so I let it go… For his, and my daughter's sake. I also talked this over with the rest of the Cullen family, mostly Carlise, Esme and of course Alice. But Alice didn't see anything and the others just told me to put my mind at ease. But these feelings, I can't ignore them… can I? I just hope for the best and whatever comes our way, we will face it together just like always. I hope so… But other than that foreshadowing part, I do miss my home of Forks, Washington. I miss the rainy days that surround me… when I was a human. And more importantly, I miss my mother and my father who are no longer part of this world. I feel guilty that my happiness came at the expense of my parent's. The price... their hearts. When my father found out about me being a vampire, he could not handle the fact that his only daughter was…gone. My mother… well if you were a mother who learn of what your daughter has become, how would you handle it? My parents lives were taken by a broken heart that was entirely my fault and to add on, they will never see the beautiful granddaughter that I know they would adore. My last time in Forks, on a rainy day was five years ago this day in which I said my last and final goodbyes to my parents in a cemetery with Edward's strong arm around me. We both were in black but my heart was blacker then my attire. I always thought that vampires couldn't eat, sleep or do things a human could do. But I was dead wrong because I as kneeled before their marble stone graves, and place both a blue and white rose beside them, a single tear escaped my now amber eyes as I traced both their names carved on their headstones. Edward didn't say anything but the touch he gave me on the head ensured me of one thing I nearly forgotten. As we walked on through the cemetery, I remembered what Edward had told me before we left the cemetery. He placed his hand on my stomach and rubbed it gently. He said softly:_

"_**Bella, your parents are physically gone but remember that their spirits live on in you and our unborn child. Every time you look at our daughter you'll see a little of your father and mother. We all lose lives Bella, but we also gain another."**_ _And with those words, we kissed passionately and the wind carried us away from my old home and unto my new home with the man I love and the daughter that was to come and has made me so very happy. And my husband was right, every time I look at my beautiful baby girl; I see my mother's eyes and my father's smile. Edward said that she's just as beautiful as me. I always smile at that comment and Edward can't help but laugh himself. Now as I close this entry, I can't help but think of Jacob Black, my best friend who I thought was normal but is a shape shifting werewolf who has a vendetta against my husband and I suppose me as well since Edward turned me. But I hope that Jacob-_

"Bella!!!!!!! Mommy!!!!!!" That was all it took to break the trance like state that was Bella Swan. She was so caught up in writing her journal , that when she heard the screams of her child and husband, everything on the outside at first seemed to slow down but that was until she heard the screams again that she ran as fast as she could to where the screams took place. The black and blue encrusted ballpoint pen dropped to the floor in slow motion and the black leather journal; that was given to her as a present from Carlise, was opened to the page where she wrote Jacob's name in bold. Bella ran with the speed of a vampire to where she saw her daughter and husband on the floor playing what looked like to be a game of-

"Monopoly…!? "I'm thinking something happened to you both and you two are playing a game of Monopoly?!" cried Bella as she frantically looked stunned. Renesme looked at her mother in shock and then knowing that her mother and father were about to talk, she decided to look for a more worthy opponent she could play against. "Emmett? Do you wanna play a game with me? Renesme said as she walked out of the living room to look for her uncle.

"Um… Bells…" Edward started to say as he stopped when he saw the pissed off look that Bella was giving him. If he wanted to, he would have chuckled at her expression because it reminded him of when she was in the hospital after almost being squished to death by that car and she asked him questions about the dent in the car.

"Don't you Bells me mister." Replied Bella in a nonchalant as she swept pass Edward who at first was stunned by how Bella could be so intense but then smirked and grabbed her arm softly and pulled her so that she fell right in to his arms. It was very fitting because if anyone who didn't know Bella and Edward they would say that they fit together like a piece of a puzzle.

"Edward don't try and do something to make me forgive you." I told you that I keep feeling this ominous vibe and I'm not wrong about this feeling either. So when I heard you and Renesme screaming, I thought something happened to you both and –"

"Bella… nothing and I mean nothing will come between this family and I will make sure that it doesn't. We have been through too much for something to happen. For all eternity I will protect and cherish this family. Alright, Bella?" Edward asked softly as he hugged Bella while gently rubbing her back to comfort her.

"I trust you Edward and I know that whatever happens, you will keep this family safe. I love you Edward." Bella mumbled onto her husband's strong chest. She always felt reassured when in his arms but not even her husband's soothing words could keep her mind at ease for the pain that was about to be bestowed upon them. Bella remembered something that she had to ask Edward before going to see what the rest of the family was up to.

"Edward?" "Yes Bella?" "Did our five year old kick your butt in monopoly? Because from where I was standing… it looks like she did." Bella smirked as she looked up at her husband's amber eyes as he looked into her own dark topaz eyes that burned brightly as the sun. "Bella, love of my life, our daughter didn't beat me. I just simply let her win the game…ten times that's all." Edward told her in a way that most people say when there're lying.

"No you didn't dad I'm just superior to you strategic skills." Said Renesme as she and the rest of the Cullen family walked in with a pissed off Emmett and a smug looking Alice. Bella and Edward where still hugging when Emmett spoke up. "You know for a five year old, she is a smart assed brat." He replied in an angry tone. When Renesme found her uncles and aunts, she told Emmett that monopoly was an easy game to play. But after 29 losses to the little devil, Emmett wasn't sure that he wanted to ever play with her… ever.

"But if anyone can defeat Emmett in something, they have to be very wise and noble." Alice said as she gracefully danced towards her niece and hugged her while Jasper just smiled at his wife while one arm went around her waist and the other at his hip. Esme and Carlise were sitting on the black leather sofa watching everyone as they looked on in a nostalgic way. Emmett although furious at the loss of the game, sat across from Esme and Carlise with his arm around Rosalie while she placed her head on her husband's shoulder. Bella looked on… she looked at the faces of her new family. Although they don't grow old because they are all vampires, they have changed considerably. Alice gotten prettier with her now long hair that reached down to her back with light purple highlights. She still had her crazy sense of fashion that even took hold of little Renesme. Jasper still was the same although his hair gotten darker but he still had some Blondie in there. Even now Rosalie's beauty surpassed Bella's. (But not in Edward's eyes though)And of course the beauty that Esme and Carlise possessed was incredible. Emmett, well Emmett was still the same joker and big kid that he always has been.

"Of course our daughter is special… she proved it well enough when she kicked you butt." Said Edward towards Emmett. He gently pulled away from Bella to get his daughter from Alice. Carlise spoke up finally after being in the room for a while. "Edward of course your daughter is special… but in many ways both you and Bella know. As well as the-"

"The Voltouri." Bella replied suddenly as though she just walked in the room. Like Bella, the Voltouri took a special interest in Renesme. When Reneseme was born, the Voltouri was planning on killing the child because they saw her as a threat to them. But Bella came up with a plan (To the dismay of Edward and Alice) that would save her daughter. Bella told the Voltouri something that she feels she shouldn't have but even a mother who is a vampire will do anything for her daughter. Bella swan told the Voltouri that her gifts would be used as the Voltouri deemed fit. Edward was pissed at this proposal but knew that Bella would do anything for their daughter and frankly, he would too but he couldn't bear to see his wife suffer at the hands of the Voltouri. The place in which the entire Cullen family was residing in was where the Voltouri could keep a close eye on them… meaning living right under the Voltouri in Italy. And that place was where the Cullens were right now. Edward as usual, was a skeptic but who wouldn't be after the Voltouri tried to use Bella before… when she was human. Now that Bella was vampire and had a daughter, there was no stopping the Voltouri from doing whatever they wanted and when they do, Edward would be right there to stop them. But in the mean time, he would accept their "hospitality," and deal with it like everyone else. But Edward didn't have to like it though. Suddenly as quick as it came, Alice had a strong vision… a vision so strong that while seeing it, looked on towards Renesme and had a face of horror. One that no one expected on the usual calm and serene face that was Alice Cullen. Jasper was quickly by his wife's side trying to calm down because as the visions came, Alice was shaking as though she was going through a seizure. As the others looked on in horror including Renesme who turned to her father's chest as though trying to hide from something, Edward was trying his best to soothe and console her. While doing so, Bella was in complete horror. Just like the time when she found out about the Voltouri. Bella, uneasy walked over to her husband and daughter and just couldn't shake the fact that this was the last time she would see something horrible. Edward noticed Bella's silence and spoke in a hushed voice:

"Bella? Is this what you meant when you said you have weird and ominous vibes? Because if so then I'm sorry I thought you were crazy." Edward said trying to get his wife to talk. Renesme noticed her mother's silence as well.

"Mommy!? Mommy!? What's wrong?" The young child said in a scared tone. Bella was scared. She was scared. Scared for Alice, scared for her family, scared for her daughter and husband's life. Bella was scared for her sanity and it wasn't the last of the foreshadowing signs around her. No…

'_It was just the beginning.'_ Bella Thought.


	3. Omen of an Innocent

LS7: It seems that this a big hit!

Pradaprince: I know and it was all my idea!

LS7:……………!

Disclaimer: These two own nothing… Meaning twilight!

Last time on Of Royal Blood…

"_Bella… nothing and I mean nothing will come between this family and I will make sure that it doesn't. We have been through too much for something to happen. For all eternity I will protect and cherish this family. Alright, Bella?"_

"_Bella? Is this what you meant when you said you have weird and ominous vibes? Because if so then I'm sorry I thought you were crazy."_

_A young girl was running away. She was scared to death as her, her mother and father was being chased by three vampires. The first one was a tall man with blond hair about the same size as Emmett and just as beautiful as both him and Edward. His eyes were a shade of piercing blue that entrance anyone who looked at their sapphire gems but his face was stoic and apathetic. The second Vampire was just as bulky as the first one but his hair was black with red streaked bangs that covered his one eye. His eyes were as red as blood. He had a certain charm about him that was more deadly than anything. The last vampire was not as build as the other two but was well toned. His face was stone cold. His eyes and hair were black as night. All three vampires wore black attire and blended well within the moon's glow. They were after one thing…_

"_Renesme hurry up! We're almost there!" cried Bella. As she grabbed her young daughter, Edward grabbed his wife's arm and with the speed of a vampire, quickly took a short cut towards their destination. But when they turned around… The three vampires were all ready there. Everything happened in slow motion as though time stopped. The vampire with the blue eyes quickly grabbed Renesme and pinned her hard on the stoned floor outside _Valtura_. The action caused Renesme's face to crack a little because of the impact. The other two vampires quickly held a screaming and terrified Bella and her raging husband Edward back from what was about to happen. _

"_Little girl… I'm going to enjoy this… too bad you're not." Replied the blue eyed vampire as he ripped the little girl's clothing off so that she was naked to the world. Soon other vampires were in a circle around the child as they looked at her innocent body with pleasure and malice. _

"_The moonlight casts a beautiful glow on you my child" said the blond vampire with an evil smirk as he touched between her legs. Renesme started to cry and scream for her parents as they were being held back by the other vampires. _

"_DON'T TOUCH HER! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!!!" Edward screamed as he tried to release the tight grip that was holding him back. _

"_R-renesme… REEEEENNNNEEESSSMMMEEEEE!!!!" Bella yelled as she witnessing her daughter being raped by the merciless; sadistic vampires that they were. Time stopped… It stopped for everyone as Bella and Edward saw the face of their young daughter. The girl smiled a sad smile with tears pouring down her flushed cheeks and mouthed I love you both. Before she could blink she was being entered by the blond vampire roughly to the point where she started to bleed. The sadistic look that all the vampires shared was a fearful one. One that both Edward and Bella were forced to watch. One by one, Renesme's virgin body was being played with like a toy… about to become broken by their rough thrusts in her body and seductive touches to her chest and face. They enjoyed this torture… they laughed like drunken men as they all had their way with young girl. Before dawn even broke, she laid on the stone floor… broken, beaten and filled with their semen and her blood on and around her broken down body. Her brown eyes were soulless as it was already destroyed the moment this began all the while she never broke eye contact with her beloved parents. Edward was a statue. As he fell to his knees in disbelieve, his eyes became crimson with hatred for his kind and a tear fell down his pale face. Bella couldn't breathe. She just witnessed her daughter being… _

'_Raped… and I did nothing to help her. What kind of a mother am I?' _

_Like her daughter, Bella's bright amber eyes became a dull and dead shade as everything she remembered came back to her. The two vampires that held them were still there and never let them go. The vampire that was holding Bella with the black and red hair looked at her and her husband with sick satisfaction in his red eyes as he whispered something in her ear._

"_This was all Victoria's plan and I must say…I enjoyed the spectacle that was… your little girl." He said in a gentle yet sarcastic tone._

"_V-victoria…?" Bella replied like a soulless puppet. As she looked on at her daughter's still yet alive body, she saw the blued eyed vampire walk causally as though walking to the store, towards Renesme's body._

"_Such a fragile creature she is."_

_He said while nudging her head so it rolled loosely to the other side. He looked towards Edward and Bella and sneered. That slow motion effect happened again as he took the arm of Renesme, and with bear-like strength, ripped it off so that blood splattered over him. He moved Renesme a little closer so that she was near to her parents. He took her leg and ripped it off her body as though she were paper. The blood splashed Bella and Edward's faces as they were tainted while watching their little girl being ripped apart. The blood dripped from her body and made a pool of it around them._

"_Scream for me little one… I love how you scream for me." The blue eyed vampire replied as he licked the blood from her body like an ice cream treat. Bella's screams were the last thing that was heard through _Valtura _as Renesme was being pulled apart; blood everywhere... _

But before Renesme's screams could end the vision, another scene took its place. This scene was more familiar as a black car was driving through Forks Washington. The car pulled up to house and parked near an old red pickup truck… The driver and the person in the car was unknown but there were voices… two men, one was the voice of a young man around twenty-one and the other, an old man around sixty. The old man spoke:

"_We've arrived at her home, and how can she be helped?" The old man asked while looking through the rear-view mirror. The inside of the car was dark so you couldn't see the silhouette of the other person. The tinted black window of the car was pulled down a little. The young man cocked his head to the side a little and spoke: _

"_All the help she needs has come…"_

The rest of the Cullens gathered around Alice as she had finally calmed down from her vision. No one spoke up at first because never have they witness Alice's visions to be that strong. The first to speak up was Rosalie. She walked towards her younger sister, careful not to touch her afraid that she might shake again. She spoke softly as though talking to a baby:

"Alice? What did you see?" Silence at first. Jasper whispered something to his wife as he helped Alice off the floor and on to the couch. Alice looked up at the faces of her family and stopped at the face of little Renesme who didn't have clue to what was going on. She smiled a sad smile and then spoke:

"I'll tell you but Renesme can't hear this." Alice replied sadly as Jasper hugged her gently. Esme looked toward her son and told Edward that she would take Renseme to her room. He let his daughter go and she went with Esme to her room. A few seconds later Esme was back and went to sit next to her husband. Bella went to sit next to Rosalie and Emmett while Edward stood next to Bella and held her hand. When Alice had them all ready she spoke:

"All right, this is what I saw."

**A few hours later…**

Everyone was too stunned to speak a word of what Alice told them. Emmett was furious he wouldn't let anything happen to his niece. Rosalie just sat on the couch next to her husband and without saying a word; she took his hands in hers and gently held them. Emmett just looked at his wife and smiled. Esme was worried as she couldn't stop pacing but it took Carlise to place her on their bed. The two of them just laid there without a word but held each other closely. Bella was the most upset… and why wouldn't she be? She just heard that her daughter was… she could even fathom how her husband was feeling only what she felt. That feeling of protection and overwhelming courage was what she needed in order to protect her child. She was going towards her bedroom when she heard her daughter's innocent laughter in the next room. Bella walked in her daughter's room and looked around. The room was different shades of purple and contained many antiques including many china dolls that Alice and Rosalie gave her. The bed was big enough for the young girl with its black a purple covers. Renesme was on the floor of her room playing with her dolls like she didn't have a care in the world. Her daughter's innocence, nearly made Bella tear up. She would do anything to make that innocence stay within her daughter's heart. Renesme looked up from her dolls and smiled when she saw her mother but frowned when she saw tears flowing down her mother's face. The little girl got up from the floor, doll still in her little hands.

"Momma? What's wrong?" The little girl spoke in a angelic voice. Bella knelled in front her daughter and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Mom… kind of tight…!" Renesme gasped as her mom didn't let go. Bella still had tears in her eyes as she looked straight ahead.

"I'll always love and protect you." Bella said as she then looked at her daughter's confused face.

"I love you too and I know you and dad will protect me." They laughed and laughed some more when they both played with the dolls. Standing outside the bedroom door that was his daughter's, Edward could only watch the innocent scene with a sad look in his eyes. He would protect them… and kill anyone who tried to break them apart. All he could do was watch over them and pray that Alice's vision was wrong…

'_Please let her vision be wrong…'_ Edward thought silently to himself but something told him that it was just…wishful thinking.


End file.
